The invention relates to a rotor for an electrical machine. The invention also relates to an electrical machine which includes the rotor, a motor vehicle which includes the rotor, and a laminated core for the rotor. The invention further relates to a method for producing the rotor and a use of laminations for the rotor.
A rotor of this type can be fastened to a shaft, mounted rotatably about a rotation axis in the electrical machine with the aid of a first bearing device and a second bearing device.
During an operation of the electrical machine with a rotor of this type as a generator, the rotor is caused to rotate about the rotation axis by mechanical energy. By means of the magnetic interaction between magnetic poles of the rotor and the stator via an air gap, the mechanical energy can be converted into electrical energy. The electrical energy can be extracted at least at one winding which is fastened to the stator and contributes to a formation of the magnetic poles of the stator, by connecting an electrical consumer. In order to form the magnetic pole of the rotor, a different design of the rotor in one direction about the rotation axis and/or an implementation of the rotor can herein contribute thereto that the magnetic fields are generated permanently or in operation of the electrical machine.
In an operation of the electrical machine with a rotor of this type as a motor, electrical energy is supplied by means of the at least one winding, and through the magnetic interaction between the magnetic poles of the stator and the rotor across the airgap, electrical energy is converted into mechanical energy. Herein, the rotor is induced to rotate about the rotation axis and mechanical energy can be output at the shaft to a mechanical consumer in the form of a rotary movement.
Furthermore, reluctance rotors are known as examples of a rotor of this type inter alia from U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,140 A. A rotor is therein described, the laminated core of which consists of rotor laminations which have cut-outs. Situated between the individual lamination regions, in the flux barriers generated by cut-outs, is air which acts as a magnetic flux block. During operation of an electrical machine with this rotor, due to the anisotropy of the magnetic conductance, magnetic poles which interact magnetically with the magnetic poles of the stator form on the rotor. The anisotropy is brought about in this rotor by the cut-outs in the rotor laminations. However, the cut-outs lead to a weakening of the mechanical stability of the laminated core. The lower mechanical stability restricts the use of this rotor dependent upon the rotary speed.
From JP 2002 095227 A, there is known a reluctance rotor in which the flux barriers are filled with synthetic resin. The radially adjacent lamination regions herein have trapezoid cut-outs into which the synthetic resin also flows during filling. By this means, the lamination regions are connected to the hardened synthetic resin by means of a dovetail joint. The trapezoid cut-outs in the lamination regions impair the efficiency of the motor and thus the quality of the motor, since the magnetic flux is impeded.